Le baiser
by sachi-yeah
Summary: Itachi veut partir. Itachi veut mourir. Itachi n'aime pas la bonne personne. Itachi a perdu ses chiennes. Itachi veut les retrouver. Itachi est seul... Mais tout ça, Itachi le rattrape /!\ UA, OCC, yaoi, fluff, One-shot/!\ A ceux qui s'ennuient :


**Auteure:** Sachiyo

**Genre: **One shot, UA, OCC, yaoi, fluff, shuplf ou je ne sais quoi.

**Couples: **ItaSasu (aaah, un de mes couples fétiches!)

**Résumé: **Itachi veut partir. Itachi veut mourir. Itachi n'aime pas la bonne personne. Itachi aime une falaise. Itachi aime une personne. Itachi a perdu ses chiennes. Itachi veut les retrouver. Itachi est seul. Itachi est pitoyable... Mais tout ça, Itachi le rattrape.

**Disclamer: **Le scénario est a MOI ! Uniquement le scénario...

**Note:** J'ai retrouvé ce texte hier, en faisant ma chambre. La toute première merde que j'ai écrite sur ce couple. Et encore au départ, c'était vraiment dégoulinant de marshmalow, de bonbons roses etc... Je ne voulais pas y retoucher mais je n'avais vraiment pas le choix. **_JE_** ne me suis pas laissé le choix ! C'était ça ou une overdose de shamalow et ça, c'est **_HORS DE QUESTION_** !!!! J'ai fais de mon mieux. Ayez pitié lecteurs adorés... j'étais jeune et naive !

**Note2:** Retapé sur "_Flash_" de HALCALI ! Une chanson qui motive !

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

Le baiser

Je t'attends dans ce café que nous aimions tant. Je nous revois, jeunes, innocents, naïfs, tout simplement heureux. Lorsque les nuits d'orages, tu venais te blottir contre moi par peur, lorsque les journées trop pluvieuses ou enneigées, tu venais te serrer contre moi contre le froid. Lorsque tu n'étais encore qu'un petit frère à protéger... tout était si simple.  
Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu grandisses et t'éloignes? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que les jeunes filles t'attirent?? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je ne sois pas à la hauteur?  
Pardon, pardon Sasuke, je n'ai pas su être un grand frère digne de toi. Bientôt, tu vas partir sans un au revoir et vivre ta vie, sans moi.

Si seulement, ce jour là, j'avais su être fort et ne pas te demander ce baiser. Rien n'aurait changé et alors je serais encore à tes côtés. Si seulement, je pouvais oublier cette date, ton anniversaire, alors peut-être que je ne serais pas si triste sans toi. Je sais que c'est mal, un frère n'aime pas son frère; as de cette manière... c'est la règle et crois moi, si j'avais pu choisir, jamais je ne t'aurais fait tant souffrir mais je ne peux pas.... je suis tellement désolé d'être ton frère et un garçon.

Crois-moi Sasuke, jamais je n'ai voulu te voir si désemparé. Tout est de ma faute. Bientôt, je mettrais fin à tes souffrances. Je partirais loin de toi, à jamais et tu n'auras qu'à m'oublier et refaire ta vie. Personne ne t'en voudra car ce n'est en rien de ta faute. C'est ma décision. Tu trouveras une lettre, un jour, portant ton nom et ce jour là, je veillerais sur toi de là où je serais. Je ne cesserais jamais de veiller sur toi, peu importe l'endroit et la manière, parce que je t'aime.  
Je sais que tu aurais aimé un frère digne et encore une fois crois-moi, j'ai tout fais pour l'être mais avec ces sentiments là, je ne suis que misérable.  
Sasuke, aujourd'hui sera le dernier jour où tu me verras. Je t'en prie; même en ignorant mon acte futur, ne me rejette pas. Juste aujourd'hui, juste pour cinq petites minutes, laisses moi redevenir ce grand frère adoré. Et encore une fois, pardon.

- Nii...chan

- Sasuke...

- Tu voulais me parler, je t'écoute.

- Ah euh oui... Alors écoutes Sasuke, je vais être direct... dans moins de deux jours, j'aurai disparu de ta vie, disparu du monde, comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Refais ta vie en fils unique. Oublie que tu as eu un frère un jour, oublie moi, oublie tout. Tu es mon petit frère et je t'aime de tout mon coeur... mais je vais m'en aller.

- Je… tu quoi??

- Voila, je crois t'avoir tout dis. J'espère qu'un jour, tu comprendras et me pardonneras Sasuke.

- Nii-chan, attends!! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes??

- Sasuke... adieu.

Je suis un lâche. Je m'en vais en courant. Mais pourquoi cela fait-il si mal de ne pas te voir me courir après sachant pertinemment que tu resterais sur place? Je suis un lâche et stupide. Tant pis, j'ai au moins pu revoir son visage si angélique. Malgré toutes ces années, tu restes toujours aussi beau Sasuke.

Le premier jour s'écoule, et je suis toujours là. Je ne sais comment mettre fin à mes jours. Je ne veux plus souffrir... Et si j'allais sur cette falaise? Celle de tous tes secrets, celle de notre premier et unique baiser? Oui, je crois que c'est le meilleur endroit pour te quitter. Il est tard, je crois que c'est le bon moment.  
Sasuke, j'espère sincèrement qu'un jour tu me pardonneras mon incompétence. Je n'ai jamais su te protéger comme je le devais, ni t'aimer comme je le devais. Je suis pitoyable! J'espère seulement que tu ne souffriras plus par ma faute.

J'y arrive enfin, le chemin a été long mais il sera bientôt fini. Je les vois, ces petites tombes pour nos chiennes mortes. Elles me manquent ces petites. Tu me manques.

- J'y suis maman. Hana, Ai, Momochi, Sachiko et toi aussi, Haruki, je vais vous rejoindre. Je vous en prie, aidez moi à trouver le chemin....

- ... Où comptes-tu aller sans moi ?

- Sa... Sasuke ??

- Je répète... Où comptes-tu aller sans moi ??

- Je... Sasuke, comment as-tu su que je viendrais ici ?

- Depuis hier, je te suis.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ??! Tu te fous de moi ?! Tu dis que tu vas me quitter; tu ne m'emmènes pas avec toi et tu veux que je reste là sans rien faire ?!

- Sasuke, pourquoi ??

- Nii-chan... pourquoi me mets-tu toujours à l'écart de ta vie? Depuis que... Depuis ce baiser, j'ai cessé d'exister pour toi!!! Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas ??? Qu'ai-je bien pu te faire ?! Dis-le moi! Je me rattraperais! Je te le promets !

- Tu te trompes Sasuke!!! Je t'aime!!!!! Je t'aime tellement!!!! Et c'est bien ça le problème! Je ne devrais pas t'aimer! Je ne devrais pas aimer mon frère!! Pas de cette manière!! Pas comme ça!

- Mais je...

- Sasuke, je t'en prie, ton geste me fait très plaisir mais vas-t-en.

- Mais...

- CA SUFFIT!!!! Je t'ai demandé de t'en aller alors fait ce que je te dis!!!

- Non.

- Quoi non ? Sasuke, tu ne comprends pas.

- Non. Je ne partirais jamais sans toi. Tu ne m'as jamais demandé, tu ne peux pas savoir. Mais ce jour là, ce jour de mes treize ans, lorsque ici même tu m'as demandé de t'embrasser, tu n'imagines pas le bonheur que j'ai ressenti. Aujourd'hui, j'ai dix-sept ans et tu ne te préoccupes toujours pas de mes sentiments.... Pourquoi ?

- Je ne savais pas... ! Sasuke, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu me dis.

- Je t'aime, plus que de raison, plus que ce que je devrais depuis si longtemps. S'il te plaît, renonces à cette idée de suicide. Je saurais te protéger et te chérir comme tu le mérites. Je t'en prie, ne me laisses pas tout seul.

**- **Mais Sasuke ! Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ! Nos sommes des frères bordel ! Des frères ! On n'aime pas son frère comme on aime un amant !

- Et pourquoi pas ?! Qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche ?! Qui a dit qu'aimer son frère est mal ?!

- Mais c'est contre nature…

- Quelle nature ?! Nii-chan, quelle nature ?! Il n'y a que toi et moi ici ! Personne d'autre ! Juste toi et moi !! Qu'est-ce qui devrait m'empêcher de t'aimer ?!

- Sasuke… je suis désolé.

- Nii-chan… je t'aime moi ! Je t'en prie, vivons ensemble. Rien que toi et moi. Juste nous deux, ensemble. Personne d'autre.

Mes larmes coulent à flots.. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi pitoyable. Tu t'approches de moi et me prend dans tes bras. Tu me chuchotes des mots doux. Sasuke, je te dépasses de bien dix centimètres tu sais ?!

J'ai largement échoué en tant que grand frère. Me laisseras-tu me réparer en tant qu'amant ?

- Je t'aime Sasuke.

- Moi aussi Itachi-nii.

Si tu savais à quel point j'aime cette falaise ! Cette falaise aux milles rêves. Aujourd'hui, et comme à l'époque, les fleurs de cerisiers nous encerclent. C'est aussi mon anniversaire et tu m'as offert le plus des cadeaux.  
Un baiser.  
Sasuke, aishiteru.

* * *

Merci beaucoup !

Comme je l'ai dis, j'ai fais de mon mieux. (et je parle pas des fautes qu'il y avait. Failli m'arracher les cheveux O.O) Et les dialogues, OMG, c'était une horreur. Heureusement que vous ne verrez _JAMAIS_ la version originale !! mwuhahaha !

Ceux qui me connaissent (enfin qui m'ont déjà lu je veux dire) verront peut-être ce qui est resté tel quel. _Peut-être_ mouha !

Bisous bisous !


End file.
